For wireless sensor networks, there is usually a dedicated communications system to transfer sensor data to a destination node on the network. This communication system usually requires a substantial amount of power and needs to follow various wireless protocols, such as wireless local area network (WLAN) protocols, to transmit and receive information between the nodes. The largest amount of power consumed by these communication systems that are currently used in sensor networking solutions is generally consumed when the communication systems are continuously listening for data. There is currently no radar networking system that provides sensed data and the location of an event without any communications system.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a radar networking system that did not have a power hungry dedicated communications system with which to transfer sensor data between nodes on the network.